As already known movable storage cabinet has wheels journaled on its bottom so as to run freely along rails installed on the floor. When such cabinets are used, they can be moved as desired, and an access to the interior of the cabinets can be achieved by providing an opening only in the front side of the cabinet, so that the cabinets can be juxtaposed in close succession to permit an efficient utilization of the limited space within a compartment.
In the prior art arrangement, the underframe, which includes a movable mechanism, and the storage chamber are designed in interrelated manner. In other words, the underframe is specifically designed for a particular storage chamber. Thus, if a variety of sizes, in particular, of the frontage, are required for storage cabinets, there must be designed a separate underframe for each of them. Additionally, an increased number of underframe parts is required for storage cabinets of a particular size, which results in a poor productivity and a burdensome maintenance of parts.